


Avalanche

by Arashi213



Category: DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi213/pseuds/Arashi213
Summary: Kara Zor-El was sixteen when her mother put her in a pod and sent her to Earth with one mission, protect Kal-El. Only her pod was knocked into the Phantom Zone and when she finally makes it to Earth, Kal-El is a grown man who is more human than Kryptonian, and worse, he doesn't want her. She's sent to Themiscyra to learn how to control her extraordinary powers. Along the way she meets friends, makes some enemies, and learns how to be her own hero. She might even find love.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So this is going to be a mix of the TV series, comic books, and cartoons. I haven't decided who my endgame pairing will be so bare with me through my awkward fumbling.

Chapter 1 

She could hear them arguing in the other room. In fact, she could hear everything. Her mother had told her Earth would afford her extraordinary powers, but Kara hadn’t thought they’d be so… distracting. When she had landed, Batman or Bruce as Kal-El, Clark, called him, had found her first. He had treated her as a threat, demanding things in a language she did not know. Her hearing had sharpened and she’d dropped to her knees. Her heart had beat wildly in her chest. And then, her eyes were hot, too hot. And lasers were shooting from her eyes. 

Batman had dodged them effortlessly, but they had scorched the Earth behind him. The beams hit buildings in the distance causing chunks of concrete and steel to fall to the streets below. She gasped and tried to stop, but the more panicked she became, the more powerful the beams became, tearing through everything in their path. 

She screamed as her feet lifted from the ground, the beams stuttered and stopped and she reached for Batman, hoping he would help. He lunged forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her down. He said something in his strange language and she felt sick, weak and her panicked heart was beating so much faster. 

She had only calmed down once Kal-El had shown up, speaking broken Kryptonian and her relief was quickly overshadowed by grief. She and Kal-El had been sent to Earth just as their planet was failing. He was only a baby, and now, he was a grown man. She was sent to protect him, raise him, teach him how to be a Kryptonian, but she was too late. She had no purpose now. 

“She’s a teenager, Bruce. I can’t take care of a teenager. I don’t know the first thing about raising kids.” 

“Then what are we going to do with her?” Bruce’s deep voice resonated in her ears. When he had been in his Batman persona, she had been terrified, but his voice was actually somewhat soothing. Deep and calm. 

“Well, uh, you took in Dick and then… well, you have Damian…” Kal-El’s voice trailed off. Kara’s eyes pricked with tears. He was her only family left. The only other of her kind, though from his broken Kryptonian, it seemed that he wasn’t much of a Kryptonian at all. He was more human than even Bruce, it seemed. 

“I took them in when they were still children. Kara is a teenager. She’s probably sixteen or seventeen. She’s going to need help adapting to Earth. You grew up on Earth, but she’s an alien. A true alien.” Bruce’s voice was steady, but she could hear a hint of frustration in his voice. “Clark, have you looked at the results of this scan? Her cells metabolize sunlight at a far more efficient rate than yours. She’s more powerful than you. Faster. If she were to lose control, it would be disastrous.” 

She heard a thump and a long sigh. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, Bruce. I didn’t ask for this.” 

Her chest lit on fire. She had, of course, been angry before, but the fury that coursed through her veins in that moment was an unfamiliar sensation. It was raw and ugly and seared through her blood like fire. Before she knew what was happening, she was standing in the middle of the room, glaring down at Kal-El. 

“You didn’t ask for this?! You didn’t ask for this?! What about me?! Have you thought about that? I was put in that pod, told that I had to protect you,” she spat the word, “and then I left everyone that I love, I watched my planet burn, and was trapped for thirty years in the Phantom Zone, just to land and find out that it was all for nothing!” 

Her vision swam red and Kal-El was suddenly in front of her, his hands out on a placating manner. “Kara, please. Calm down.” 

“You’re not even a true Kryptonian! You’re more human than he is!” She snarled. The red haze was deepening to a crimson hue, and her eyes were on fire. It was the same sensation as before. She screamed and the heat exploded from her eyes. Bruce rolled behind a pillar as his computer exploded. Sparks flew everywhere as her laser vision ripped through the wires and hardware. 

“Kara! Stop!” Kal-El yelled. “You’ll bring the whole building down if you don’t stop!” 

She closed her eyes against the fire, her heart pounding in her chest and causing her breath to come in short, sharp pants. She could feel her chest tightening. Her mind buzzed, and the world faded as if she were underwater. 

“Kara, I need you to breathe.” Bruce said, but his voice felt altogether too loud and too far away. “Breathe in.” She breathed in shakily. “Breathe out.” She followed his instructions for a few more moments. “Alright. Open your eyes.” She hesitated. “Kara.” His voice was hard as steel. She opened her eyes hesitantly. “You can’t lose control. Ever.” 

She nodded, not trusting her voice. She turned to Kal-El. He was watching her with a look of wary distrust. “She needs to learn control.” 

Bruce nodded, his face set in the same solemn frown as Kal-El. “I think I have a solution.” 

Kal-El raised an eyebrow. 

“Can you please not talk about me like I’m not here?” Kara mumbled. “I was the youngest member of the science guild. I am the last daughter of Krypton, scion of the House of El. I should be included in the decisions that involve me.” As she said this, she rose to her full height, standing proud as a member of the House of El should. “It’s the least you can do after everything I’ve been through.” 

“Kara, you’re a teenager.” Kal-El crossed his arms over his chest, a frown of disapproval set deep in his face. 

“Perhaps by human standards, but my mother felt that I was mature enough to raise you; she felt that I was up to the task of carrying an entire civilization on my shoulders. So, excuse me for thinking that I could decide for myself what happens to me.” 

“She’s right, Clark.” Bruce matched Kal-El's, no, Clark’s frown. “Kara, I know somewhere you can go. Themiscyra. You can train there, learn to control your powers, then decide what you want to do next.” 

“And if I wanted to return here?” Kara asked. Bruce had treated her as an equal since she had walked through his door. She couldn’t see herself with Clark, this man who was supposed to be the last son of Krypton but was so very, devastatingly human. 

“Then welcome to the family.” Bruce said.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Should I continue?


End file.
